Alexis Snape
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Snapes daughter has returned home from boarding school. He sent her there to protect her from the dark lord to find out that the school has closed down because of him. Alexis now has to live and learn at Hogwarts with her father.
1. Introduction

"Shut your traps!" yelled Snape as he came in the door. Everyone got quiet right away. He loved the power he had on everyone in the classroom. "Now, we will begin with the Myrstle Potion. Can anyone tell me what the Myrstle Potion does?"

Everyone look around not knowing what to say. They never really hard of the potion before.

"It's very rare," said a voice by the door.

There was a girl leaning against the door frame. Everyone looked trying to see her face but because of non lighting in the Potions room and all the light outside no one could see her. 

"Excuse me..." Snape started to speak but the girl cut him off.

"They use it on muggles, thats why it's very rare. No one in their lives would use it on muggles...unless they wanted information out of them but come on. What wizard or witch would be talking or trying to get information out of a muggle? They have nothing to hide. We can see right through them...It's made up of Dragon Fruit, Fairies Wings, Ding Bug Blood and..." the girl giggled at this part. "Human Flesh." A lot of the people in the classroom squirmed at that part and she giggled at that too.

"That's a good answer," said Snape. Not moving from his spot and still had that mellow voice of his. "But how would you know of it at such a young age? A classmate perhaps from last year?"

"No..." the girl stepped into the classroom so everyone could see her face. A lot of the boys starting talking immediately about her. "My father."

Snape knew who it was instantly...his daughter he hasn't seen in over three years.

Snape put a smirk on his face. "Your father must be a good man to teach his daughter such a potion."

"He's a genius."

The girl smirked back and some of the people in the classroom swore they saw that smirk before. The five boys in the back were staring at the two, the girl and the teacher. The one in particular was fascinated by the way the girl could handle Snape. He loved her hair...his favorite color was black. He only saw her eyes for a minute but they were so interesting that he kept trying to get another sneak peak at them. He wanted more of her. Who was she?

"Hi dad," the girl said still with the smirk on both their faces. The whole classroom gasped. That's where they knew that smirk. It was Snapes smirk.

"Hello, Alexis." 


	2. Daddies Little Girl

I sat in a desk the whole time during my fathers class. I snickered everytime he would yell at someone who wasn't doing something right. Where I was sitting is where the ingredients were for the potion. So when some of the class got up to get their ingredients, most of it was guys. They took their time getting their ingredients. A couple boys caught my eye and I smiled at them. A boy with blond hair looked at me and I said hi to him. He nodded back and gave me a wink. When my dad came by me I asked him while the blond boy was still there,"Now dad, how come their are such cute boys here at Hogwarts?"

My dad just smirked at me and kept on going. The blond boy left but he touched me before he left. I just looked up at the ceiling pretending I didn't feel a thing. My dad was such a bastard to some of the kids in his class it was funny. When finally class was over most of the boys packed slowly not wanting to leave and trying to get my attention. I just sat there examining my nails. 

"Malfoy," said my father and I looked away from my nails and looked up at my dad. He stood close to that blond boy he called Malfoy. Interesting name, hope its the last, but whatever. I watched them the whole time, them talking in low voices. _Such children_, I thought to myself.

When they were done the blond boy walked by me and winked at me again. I smiled flirtatiously at him and he walked out. I waited for my dad to clean up his supplies then he came over to me. He stood right infront of me looking straight down. I smiled up.

"That was quite an entrance, Alexis," he started off.

"I know. I just wanted to get everyones attention."

"You got most of the boys attention. You knew what you were doing. You're like your mother that way."

"Is that how she met you?"

He didn't answer. My dad rarely talked about my mom.

"So, what happened now? Did they kick you out?" he asked staring at the wall.

"Nope, they closed down because of well...you know."

He didn't say anything again. I looked up at him. "McGonagole said I could stay here, but it has to be up to you."

"You knew why you were sent there?"

"Yes, to keep me protected, but now they shut down to protect us."

"I see. Well, you are welcomed to finish your studies here at Hogwarts. Were you already sorted?"

"Yes..."

"And..."

"I got into Hufflepuff."

My father stared at me angrily.

"I'm joking dad. Get a sense of humor already. It's been over three years and you still don't have one. I'm not an ass dad that's why I didn't get into Hufflepuff. There's all stupid asses right there. I'm not in Ravenclaw because I'm not that smart even though I think I am but whatever. I'm not a Gryffindor because the hat knew my father would hate it. So that left me with Slytherin."

My dad smirked at me. "Good choice for such a wise ass."

"I know daddy."

"Have any classes today?"

"Nope, I'm pretty much just wandering around."

"And that's how you ended up in my class?"

"Nope, I asked Peeves where you were."

"Little monster, he always was."

I giggled and got up. "Well, I'm going to go now daddy. Need anything just owl me." I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and left. Where should I go?


	3. A Challenge?

I went outside and started walking across a little bridge. I found a little cottage by the forest and by the cottage was a bunch of students all gathered together. I watched them walk from the cottage to the other side of the cottage. I skipped down the rest of the way towards the little cottage and peaked around the back. I saw Slytherin class and a Gryffindor class together. They were of course seperated. I rolled my eyes at this. _Stupid people._

I walked behind the blond hair student that I kind of met in my fathers class. I guess I must have scared him because he jumped when I asked a question.

"And what class is suppose to be outside? What if it rains?" I asked. I looked up at him and he sneered at the big guy upfront. "And who is that?"

"Well, this class would be Care of Magical Creatures...It's more like Take Care of Yourself While Around Magical Creatures..." I snickered at that. "And that big oaf up there is the so called Professor."

"Oh I see."

"Your Snapes daughter? He never talked about you."

"He didn't want people to know about me...something about protecting me from whatever...I don't know. As you can see I don't listen to adults. When they talk I hear a buzzing sound in my ear."

He smirked at me.

"What house are you in?" he asked as he followed me to the back of the class not even paying attention to the guys that he left back there.

"Slytherin...Daddy always gets what's best for his little girl."

I sat on a boulder and stared at the class.

"This seems boring."

"It is until someone gets hurt...then you can have a big laugh about it." He put his books beside me and leaned on the boulder.

"Um...you do know you left your friends back there right?" I asked noticing a girl and one guy looking back at us. "Your girlfriend?" I pointed.

"She wishes like every girl in this school." I watched him grin to himself.

"Not every girl." I looked up at the sky.

He looked over at me and smirked. "Are you telling me that you will never be attracted to me?"

"I never said that. I'm just saying that I don't wish to be your girlfriend." I looked at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How can I prove to you that you will?"

I got off the boulder and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and moved him behind the boulder. I pushed him up against the boulder and said,"What makes you think that you wont wish to be my boyfriend?" I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"A girl with sass...I like already." He grabbed my hand and switched spots. I was not expecting this. All the guys just stood there and took it whenever I did this to them. He's way too different. He had me the way I had him and said,"Are you challenging me?"

I smirked and had a twinkle in my eye. "I might, Draco, I might. I'll let you know when I feel up to the challenge. For now...let your imagination go wild."

"It already is."

He let go of me and I straightened my uniform up. "Bye, Draco." I left him with a smile saying you know you want me and walked back up the hill.


	4. Boys Will be Boys and Girls Will Be Girl

Since I didn't have any classes I went back to the common room. I walked up to my dorm and got out of my uniform. I put on a pair of capri sweats and a tank top. I examined myself in the mirror and blew a kiss at myself. "Perfect." I looked around my room, yes I have my own dorm. I opened the door and went out. I closed it and locked it. I don't trust people that well. I knocked on a brick three times and it opened up like a drawer. I put the key inside and closed it up. I walked down the stairs to find Draco coming into the common room.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked and I noticed that he was wet. I cracked a smile at this. He walked up to me as I leaned on the wall.

"Are you following me?" he asked smirking at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question? Since...I was in here first...I see I was right."

I put my hand through his hair and rubbed my hand on the back of his neck. I let go and crossed my arms. He smiled at me when I touched the back of his neck. "Didn't I say that a class that is outside is bad?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Now look at poor Mr. Malfoy. All..." I smiled at him teasingly and I put my finger on his chest. "Wet."

I saw him bite the inside of cheek and he looked around. So did I. I noticed no one else had come in to the common room.

"Where's the rest of your class?" I asked eyeing him up.

"They are still in class."

"Snuck out I see."

"You can say that." He came closer to my and put his finger to his lips and said,"Shh."

I smiled and nodded. "You better take those clothes off."

He looked at me surprised and then had a smirk on his face saying sure. I went close to him and whispered in his ear,"You might catch cold." I pushed him out of my way gently and walked over to the couch. When I sat on the couch I watched him turn and walk up the stairs to get to his room. I heard him say, "She's such a tease."

I giggled and picked up a magazine. I was flipping through it when I heard the common room door open again. This time a boy with scruffy looking black hair and a great tan walked in. I looked back at my magazine. He walked by then stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I noticed that he too was wet. "All wet too huh...sneaking out too?" I asked not even looking up from the magazine.

"I had quidditch class...and I'll ask again who are you?"

"Snapes daughter who wants to know?" I asked picking up my head and staring at him.

"Damn, Snape has the most gorgeous daughter. Are you sure you are not adopted?" the boy asked. I smirked at him and closed the magazine.

"I'm sure...trust me. I have a lot of my father in me then some people think."

"I see...sneaky...mean...no you can't be mean. You are way too beautiful."

"Oh, I can be mean." I grinned at him and he smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabinni." He walked over and put his hand out.

"Alexis Snape." I shook it.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Why thank you. Like I told Draco...you better take off your clothes or you are going to catch a cold." I winked a him and he shook his head.

"You are going to be trouble aren't you?" He asked as he started backing up and shaking a finger at me.

"Depends on where I'm cornered." I smiled at him.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." With that he walked up the stairs to the boys dorm.

I giggled to myself and looked at the clock. I was bored and had time so I walked up to the boys dorm. I looked at all the names of the guys that were in some rooms. Then I saw a room at the top of the stairs. I walked towards it and I read 'Draco Malfoy.' I smirked at this and knocked on the door. I heard him say come in. He so does not expect to see me come walking through this door. I found that out the hard way because he was walking around in his boxers. I stood there with the knob in my hand and I put my other hand on the door frame.

"Loving the boxers, Malfoys," I said calmly.

He quickly turned around. He eyes were in a surprise state.

"I didn't expect you to be coming through my door any time soon. The girls usualy take three days." He smirked at me then continued looking through his drawers for a pair of pants. I walked in and closed the door.

"I was just wondering up the boys dorm and I noticed that I'm not the only one that gets their own room." I sat on the couch in his room and I lied down on it relaxing.

"I hard day of doing nothing, my dear," he said smirking.

"Exactly," I said smiling and looked up at the ceiling. "All the people I met and the places I've been. Damn, I'm tired."

He snickered at me and I looked at him. He finaly put a pair of pants on but they weren't buttoned up. He was looking in the mirror trying to fix his hair. I got up and sat on his dresser infront of the mirror. He put his hands on each side of me and I smiled at him.

"You are going to make me late for my next class, aren't you?" he asked staring me straight in the eyes.

I smirked. "Maybe, unless you want me to help you."

He looked at me like what can you possibly help me with. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me and the dresser. I took a comb and brushed his hair back and made a part. The whole time I was fixing his hair for him he was staring at me. He never had a girl want to fix his hair for him or do anything for him except for getting in his pants for one night. I put the comb down and smiled.

"All done."

I moved my head and let him look. He nodded and said,"Not bad."

I snickered and jumped off the dresser. I sat on his bed while he finished getting dressed. I didn't watch him get dress I was looking at all the pictures he had in his room and posters. I was still not paying attention and I jumped when I felt the bed move. He jumped on it and sat next to me.

"Are these pictures of your family?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a pretty big family." He stared at the pictures.

I nodded. "Must be nice."

He looked at me and swore he saw sadness in my face. I did but I didn't let people see that side of me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I have to be getting to class...So...you are aloud to stay up here if you want."

I nodded and just kept staring at the pictures. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Draco.

The door opened and Blaise walked in. "Uh oh, I see you have trouble with you." He smirked and I smiled at him.

"Hi, Blaise," I said.

"You two know each other?" asked Draco confused.

"We met in the common room. I had to come change because the rain. I had Quidditch Class," said Blaise. Draco noticed Blaise staring at me and I could tell he didn't like it.

"Well, I will walk the two of you out of the common room then," I said standing up.

"What class do you two have?"

"Transfiguration," they both said.

"Sounds like fun," I said with a whole bunch of sarcasm in my voice.

The three of us walked out of Dracos room and into the common room. They grabbed their bags and headed for the door. I walked them over and they turned to me.

"See you guys later," I said and smirked at them both. I gave Draco a kiss on the cheek then Blaise one.

"Definitely," they both said at the same time and walked out.

_This year is going to be really interesting._ I smirked and walked to my room. I got the key and opened my door. I locked my door and walked over to my bed. I lied down to take a nap. I couldn't take Dracos family out of my head. He as lucky to be able to have a family like that. I never knew my family. I only had my dad and we haven't spoken in over three years until today.


	5. Lexie Sexie

I woke up at saw that it was time for dinner. I got dressed in my undiform and went straight to the Great Hall. When I was at dinner I sat with Draco, Blaise and these two other people. There was a girl that sat infront of me, Blaise, and Draco and her name was Abbie and her boyfriend Notts. Abbie and I got along great. It felt like we were best friends by the end of the feast. I saw Draco reach behind my back and out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise reach behind my back but I didn't feel anything. Draco and Blaise were wandering why my hands felt so manly. They looked behind me and then looked at the hand they were holding. They looked at each other and jumped letting go.

"Oh my God!" Draco looked like he ate something bad.

I started laughing at the two. Abbie saw what happened and laughed with me. It was the end of dinner and we all got up. Draco helped me up and put his hand behind the mid of my back. Blaise walked the other side of me while Notts and Abbie stayed behind. When we got into the common room we all sat where I sat earlier. I sat on the one end by the fire while Draco sat next to me, Blaise sat on the other and Abbie and Notts sat across from us cuddling.

"Where'd you use to go to school?" asked Abbie.

"An all witches boarding school," I answered.

"I don't think I will be able to do that," said Abbie. "No guys."

"Hey, what am I chop liver?" asked Notts staring at her.

"Oh, you know I love you."

We all watched Abbie kiss Notts and him kissing her back. I looked at Blaise and saw that he was watching some girl bend over...ok so it was only me and Draco watching. I looked at Draco and he looked upset. _Did he like Abbie?_ I saw that he wasn't really watching Abbie though. He was just staring at the table in front of us.

"Are you ok?" I asked touching his hand.

He looked at me and smirked. "Of course."

I nodded and looked back at the fire. Draco put his arm around my neck and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm tired. I'm heading up to bed," I said. I got up and Draco followed. He walked my up to my door and I leaned on the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's just looking at those two and thinking..."he looked away then looked back at me. "I never had a real girlfriend. All the girls I went out with they were..."

"Something but not what you were looking for," I finished for him.

"Exactly."

I just smiled at him. "Well, Draco...this year might be different for you." I took him by the tie and his face was inches close to mine. I smirked at him and gave him a little kiss on the lips to make him remember me all night long.

He smiled at me and I slowly let go of his tie. "Night Draco." I waved to him to go and he backed up slowly staring at me and checking me out.

"You are such a tease," he said smirking at me and walking to his dorm.

I knocked on the brick three times and got my key. I got into my room and locked the door. I got ready for bed. I lied there thinking what am I getting myself into with this boy. I'm starting to crush on him really badly and I can tell that he is crushing on me too. I can tease him for a while...I smiled to myself and slowly fell asleep thinking about him.

The next day when I was in class I sat diagonal from Draco and Blaise. I sat with Abbie and infront of us was Notts and some other kid I didn't know. I kept seeing Draco at the corner of my eye take peaks at me. When Professor Binns was at the board telling the board what to write I dropped my quill. No it wasn't an accident. I bent over to pick it up and I saw Draco stop writing to look. I picked it up and gave him just the tiniest little show down my shirt. _I do mean tiny, duh I am teasing this boy!_

"I saw that," said Abbie hitting my arm.

"You saw what?" I asked playing innocent and writing down what was on the board.

"You bent over to grab your quill and Draco was staring down your shirt. You are bad!"

I giggled and looked behind me at him. He was writing notes down like a good boy. I looked over at Blaise and he looked right at me. I smiled at him and he smirked back. I turned around and took more notes.

"You better be careful," whispered Abbie. "Draco is someone you don't want to mess around with."

I looked at her strangely. She saw my look and leaned closer.

"He knows when people are playing with him. He can get you right back easily. He finds weaknesses so easily."

"I don't have a weakness...what do you mean by weakness anyway?"

"What you are doing right now to him by teasing him like that...he can be the same way. I've watched him with girls. He knows what he's doing."

"I don't have that kind of weakness."

Abbie smirked. "He'll find it."

I just shook my head not believing her. I only have one weakness and its not that kind of weakness. It's family that is my weakness. I don't have one. That's my weakness.

The bell run and Binns's class was over. I packed my stuff up and I thought I was the only one left in the classroom. Binns floated out and I dropped my stuff, not accidentally this time. When I had everything packed in my bag I put it on my shoulder and turned around to find out I wasn't the only one left in the classroom. Draco was standing right there. I leaned on the desk behind me and smiled. "Yes, sugar?"

He smirked at me and cornered me into the desk. I looked up at him smiling. If this is how he plans on weakening me. It definitely is not working. He had his arms on each side of me still smirking at me.

"I saw what you did in class today," he said staring into my eyes.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. "Wasn't I being good? I took notes like a good student."

"Oh no, you were bad."

"How?"

He smirked at me and leaned in closer to me. I smiled up at him innocently. He leaned towards my ear and whispered,"You are driving me crazy, Lexie." _His voice was so sexy for a whisper._

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned towards his ear. "You haven't seen anything yet." With that I nibbled the bottom of his earlobe and a little tongue. I felt him shiver a little and I pushed him in the front of me. I winked at him and walked away from him. I walked to the door and he was still standing there. 

"Are you coming? Or am I going to have to go to study all by myself?" I asked with my bottom lip out.

"You are such a tease," he said while walking towards me.

I put my arm around his back and said,"Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet."

"This is where I leave you," Draco said as we stopped in my dads class. I had study hall with my father and potions tomorrow.

"Yeah, don't miss me too much," I said and I was about to walk into my fathers classroom and he took my hand. He pulled me over to him and he smirked.

"Are you sure you won't miss me too much?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked and rubbed my thumb on his hand softly and left to go into my fathers room.

I smiled to myself and sat down at a desk with Abbie. While I was writing a paper Abbie threw a paper ball at me.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my head. 

Two boys and my father looked at me. I smiled at them and my father cleared his throat rather loudly. The two boys turned to look at him and quickly looked down at their desk. I smiled and then picked up the paper ball. I opened it up and read it.

_Did you hear that there is going to be a seventh year dance?! Just for seventh years because it's their last year...well our last year._

I looked over at her and she nodded.

_This will be fun! I love dances...so many things happen._

I threw it back at her and she smirked and nodded at me. The bell rung and me and Abbie got up. We were walking to lunch while we were talking about it.

"Who do you want to take you to the dance?" Abbie asked as we sat down at the table.

"I don't know." _That was a total lie._

"Oh come on. I see you and Draco in the hallways and in class. Don't tell me you're not thinking that he isn't going to ask you. Everyone that knows about it so far is probably thinking that. Unless...someone else ask you first. And I see a lot of guys staring at you."

Draco walked up to us at that moment when Abbie said that.

"Who doesn't stare at Lexie?" he asked as he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "It's because Lexie...is so sexy." 

Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed and smiled at Notts coming through the door. I turned my head to give Draco a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks for the compliment."


	6. That's Life

While I was doing my homework at one of the tables, Draco was giving me a massage. He was sitting in a chair behind me. I couldn't concentrate that well while his hands were on me. I don't know why but today I could not concentrate with him near me. It's not like we were going out or anything.

"Draco, can you..." I started but then he pressed really hard on my lower back where the pain was. 

"What?" he asked leaning over the chair he was sitting in.

"Never mind."

Abbie looked over at me and smiled. She mouthed 'I told you!' I glared at her and went back to my paper. After ten more minutes I still couldn't concentrate.

"I'm getting up...I'm going to go to my dorm," I said while getting up. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the stairs. Draco gave Abbie a look then followed me up the stairs.

He grabbed my arm and made me turn around. "What's wrong? I thought you said that you had a bad back ache."

"I did...I still do but I don't know." I knocked on the brick to get my key forgetting that he was there.

"You don't know what? Did I do something wrong?" He stared at my back starting to get angry.

"No, no, of course not." I turned back around to see in his eyes that he was confused. "It's just today when you were touching me," I looked up into his eyes and touched his arm,"I couldn't concentrate and I don't know why." I shook my head and leaned on the door to my room. "Usually when you touch me I'm fine but when I was sitting there trying to do my homework and you were touching me I couldn't think. I couldn't get my mind onto my paper."

"What does that mean?" he asked putting his hand on the wall still looking confused.

I laughed and looked at him. "I don't know."

He shook his head. "I told you, you drive me crazy."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "You know you like it."

"I think..."he started and leaned closer to me. "I'm starting to drive you crazy just by touching you." He put his hands on my waist and I shivered.

"Don't even try it, Draco." I glared at him.

"Try what?" he asked so innocently. He grabbed my key out of my hand and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he slowly pushed me into my room and he came in with me.

"Nothing." He closed the door behind him and turned on the light. "I've just never seen your room. You've seen mine and I've never seen yours."

"Uh, huh," I said putting my books down not believing him. I turned around and saw him relaxing on my bed. "Do you mind?" I asked laughing.

I walked over to the bed while he was still on it and lied down with him. He grabbed your brown bear that you've had for thirteen years and looked at it.

"That's Dragon," I said taking him.

"You named a bear, Dragon?" he asked laying on his side to get a view of me.

"Yes, I don't know why either. I guess because I saw..."I looked over and smiled at him.

"You saw what?"

"I saw Draco, the dragon, in the sky. You know the star?"

"Yeah, I do. Kind of funny really."

"Yeah." I said blushing a bit. _I don't blush._

I turned to my side holding Dragon in my arms and stared at him. He kissed my forehead and looked over at my nightstand to see what time it was when he saw a picture of three people. One he noticed was Snape and he looked happy?

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to the woman next to Snape.

I looked at it and took it from him. "Th-that's my mom."

"And is that you?" he asked pointing to a younger version of me.

"Yeah." I sat up staring at the picture. I put my hand on it and rubbed my moms face. "She was so beautiful and my dad was so happy." I felt tears threatening to come into my eyes. I felt myself holding Dragon close to me now. I felt Draco sit up next to me. He was staring at me. I looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Like I said before, you're lucky to have a big family. Some just,"I looked at the picture again and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Some people don't have that kind of luck."

"Alexis..." He wiped the tear away.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask how your mum died?" He put his hand on my knee and I smiled again.

"She was sick. My mom never liked to show weakness and she never complained. No one knew except for my dad." I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes now. "I remember some nights they would argue about her sickness. He would make potions and want her to take them but she didn't want to. She said it was the way life was. He would argue back how she would be leaving me and him. She would be leaving a lot...And all she would say is," I looked up into Dracos eyes and tried to smile but my bottom lip started to tremble and tears sprang from my eyes,"That's life."

Draco leaned in towards me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder and I didn't mean to. I hate crying infront of people. It shows weakness, I guess I was like my mother. I let go of Draco and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry, I hate showing weakness."

I looked into his eyes. "Like your mother?"

"I guess I am like her."

"I think you may be stronger and more stubborn than her but that's why I like you."

I smiled up at him and he kissed me. He kissed me with...I don't know what. It's something I have never felt before. I kissed him back and put my hand on his cheek. The kiss depend and I felt his hand on my waist. He went to move in closer to me and we both felt something in our way. We let go of each other and looked down to see Dragon in our way. I giggled and he laughed a little boyish laugh.

"I think I better get going anyway. It's getting late," he said while getting off the bed. I put my picture back and kept holding Dragon as I walked him over to the door. Before he opened it he turned around and put his finger under my chin. I looked up while it was still under my chin and smiled at him. He kissed me softly and said,"No more crying in my presence, it makes my heart melt."

My smile turned into a grin and I nodded.

"One more thing," he said. "Would you do me the favor of accompanying to the Seventh Year Dance?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him with my cute eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smirking.

"Yes."

He kissed me once more and left. I locked my door and leaned against it. I can't believe I just spilled my heart out to this boy.


	7. Fathers Dissaproving Face

In the morning I woke up and looked at the clock. I sat up and looked at Dragon. I smiled remembering last night. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got in the shower and it felt so good. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. I walked out of my bathroom and saw someone sitting on my bed out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around and saw that it was Draco.

I smirked and walked over to him. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"

He smirked as I stood in front of him in nothing just a towel. "Well, I wanted to wake you up but now I figured that I have to get up earlier to surprise you." He put his hands on my waist and I smiled. "And I remembered where your key was and how to get it."

"I'm going to have to change that."

"Hey!" He yelled while tickling me and throwing me on the bed, still in my towel.

He got on top of me still tickling me.

"Stop!" I yelled and was hitting him in the chest.

He stopped tickling me and kissed my forehead. My nose and then my lips. I kissed him back and we were kissing for a long time. I didn't even notice what time it was. I felt like it was just me and him lying on my bed. Then I felt a hand running up my leg and almost past my towel.

"Ok, buddy," I said pushing him up. "We have class."

He smirked at me. He knew that I knew well what he was up to.

"No, I have my fathers class first thing this morning. I can't skip." I walked over to my dresser and got my uniform. I grabbed my undies and bra and threw them on the bed where my uniform was laying. Draco grabbed my underwear and was examining it.

"Draco Malfoy! Put those down now!" I yelled walking over to him.

"This are really nice."

He smirked at me and threw them at me. "Now," I said while grabbing his hand. I opened the door and pushed him out. "Wait for me downstairs." I started closing the door then he pushed it open. I glared at him.

"No kiss!" he said smiling.

"You got enough!" I closed the door and locked it.

I put my clothes on and did my hair and makeup. I walked down to the common room and he was waiting there for me. He took my hand and walked me to my fathers class since we missed breakfast because of everything up in my room.

"What class do you have this morning?" I asked as we stopped in front of my fathers class.

"Quidditch practice." He smirked while pulling me into a hug.

"How long?"

"Three periods."

"I'm definitely coming to see you then." I smiled up at him.

"You better. I'm going to miss you."

I smiled again and leaned my head on his chest. 

"I see you two are getting cozy,"said a voice behind us.

I looked behind me and saw my father.

"Hi, daddy."

"Why don't you come inside and take your seat? Mr. Malfoy get to Quidditch practice."

"Yes, sir," said Draco and he kissed my forehead and left.

"So you two are..."

"Nope."

I walked past him and got to my seat. My father walked in and just looked at me. After my fathers class I walked to the Quidditch stadium to watch Draco practice. I sat on one of the stadium seats and watched Draco practice. He was pretty good. Some of them including Draco had their shirts off. Draco was in good shape for a seven-teen year old. I started reading a book when I heard something go by my head. I looked up and saw Draco drop in front of me.

"Hey sweetie," he said sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said and looked out at the horizon.

He grabbed my hand and looked at the side of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of what my dad asked me today."

"What did he ask?" He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Nothing," I said while looking at him. I smiled. "It's nothing important."

"It must be important if you look a little upset."

"I'm not upset." I looked at him all strong like.

He snickered while looking the other way. He looked at me again and smiled. "Stubborn Alexis Snape, never showing how she feels."

I took my smile away and looked up at the sky. "You know you can tell me anything," he whispered in my ear. "Like the other night." I felt him rub my hand softly with his thumb.

I looked at him and smiled. "I know and I love that."

He smirked at me and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to talk about this later?"

I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"You get back to practice and meet me in my room at 9:00. Ok?" I asked as he stood up.

"Sounds good to me."

He went to kiss my lips but I turned my head and he got my cheek. I didn't even look at him and I turned to leave.


	8. Falling In Love

I waited in my room for Draco that night. I actually didn't know what we were going to talk about.Just what my father had asked me about me and Dracos relationship, it has been bothering me all day. I put on a my low rise jeans and white tight long sleeve shirt. I put my hair up in a pony tail and sat on my bed holding Dragon in my arms. At exactly 9:00 he knocked on my door. I walked over to my door and opened it up. He was standing there awkwardly. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. I took his hand and brought him in.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked holding my hands in his as we stood in the middle of my room.

"My father asked me when you left if we were together," I said and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and stared at me right back. "And I told him no and it looked like he was a little angry about it. Not because we are not together but because he sees me kissing and hugging this boy almost everyday."

He nodded and kept holding onto my hands. "I understand," he said and he hugged me. He kissed my forehead.

"I hate it when you touch me," I said and looked up at him and he looked hurt. "It makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

He smirked and kissed me on the lips. "I wanted to wait to ask you this at the dance, but I guess because you are worried what your father is going to say..."

"Worried?" I let go of him and looked up at him. "I am not worried! I am never worried!" I walked over to my vanity and sat on the chair.

"Really?" he asked as he walked over and stood over me. "Then how come you had that worried look on your face when you opened the door thinking that I might get mad at you when you told me everything."

I glared up at him. He bent down on his knees and put his hands on my face. "You can never make me mad...only nervous. You make me weak in my knees when you kiss me. When you look me in my eyes my heart just thoughts thumping so hard against my chest. It makes me feel great. Even though we just met a couple weeks ago. You are so beautiful and lovely. Any guy would want you and you chose me to tease and taunt." He laughed and I smiled. "As I said before, I was going to wait for the dance..."

"Then don't," I said pointing my finger at him. "Surprise me!"

"Well, I think you already know the surprise..."

"I don't care! Suprise me, please," I said pouting.

"Now, how can I say no to that face."

I grinned and he kissed my forehead. I kissed him back.

"I love it when you do that to me," he said smiling at me then he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me towards the bed. He lied me down and he lied lightly on top of me still kissing me. I felt his hands wander up and down my body as if he has never touched a girl before. I ran my hand threw his hair and down his back. He squeezed my sides and pulled my arms above my head. His one hand that was on my arms and the other was running up my side and it landed on my chest. He squeezed softly and I let out a little moan. He smiled against my mouth. He kissed me lightly and looked into my eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

I smirked and winked at him.

"You drive me crazy but thats why I like you."

"Are you sure?" I said tilting my head.

"No I'm not. I actually think..." He looked away and then looked back in my eyes. "I'm starting to fall in love with you."

I looked at him shocked. I've barely ever heard those words in my life and here a boy. That I have only known for a few weeks has told he me he might be falling in love with me. I looked at him again and smiled at him. "I think I am too."


End file.
